Dis moi, Hibari
by Tyanilisha
Summary: Il y a une salle de classe. Il y a un mp3, et une chanson. Il y a un bang. Il y a une question. Songfic. Yaoi.


Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni l'univers, ni la salle de classe, ni la chanson.

Résumé: Comment résumer ça ... Bang, peut-être. Hum. Il y a Hibari, il y a un mp3, il y a une salle de classe. Et il y a quelque chose d'autre.

Note: Je sais, les songfics avec paroles sont interdites. Mais sans les paroles, ce ne serait pas pareil. Ah, et ce one shot est basé sur l'arc du futur.

* * *

><p><strong>Dis moi, Hibari<strong>

Il faut savoir, avant tout, qu'Hibari n'avait jamais été bon en anglais.

En fait, il avait même des notes à désespérer Tsuna lui-même.

Il n'aimait pas l'anglais.

Pourtant, c'était une chanson en anglais qu'il écoutait à présent.

Peu de personnes savait qu'Hibari avait un mp3, lui aussi, et personne jamais n'aurait imaginé le chef de comité disciplinaire de Namimori écouter de la musique pendant des heures. C'était vrai qu'il écoutait rarement plus d'une ou deux chansons à la suite.

Alors qu'il regardait de sa salle de classe, la plus haute de tout le bâtiment, le soleil qui se couchait, il retrouvait dans les nuages des nuances de rouge qu'il connaissait bien. Des nuances de rouge sang. Et beaucoup d'oranges. Que le soleil se couche était une bonne chose. Mais il ne regarderait plus la nuit. Parce qu'Hibari n'aime pas la nuit. La nuit, dans le noir, des choses peuvent arriver, et parfois on attend, et rien n'arrive. Non, Hibari n'aime pas l'obscurité.

Mais ce n'est pas grave, se répète il en silence, ce n'est pas grave, il n'attendra pas la nuit.

La vue sur la ville est belle, d'ici, et tout est teinté d'or.

Une ville d'or.

Hibari soupire, tandis que le premier couplet retentit.

_And death keeps knocking at our door (_Et la mort continue de frapper à notre porte )_  
><em>

_So we open the door (_Donc nous ouvrons la porte)_  
><em>

_And we die a bit more ( _Et nous mourons un peu plus )_  
><em>

_We're in love with death and we die on and on ( _Nous sommes amoureux de la mort et nous mourons encore et encore_. )  
><em>

La voix du chanteur, presque lascive, est douce. Peu importe les paroles. La musique est presque trop forte et trop violente. Les mains d'Hibari posées sur son pupitre sursautent, quand le refrain retentit, et ...

_Won't you ( _Ne vas-tu pas )_  
><em>

_Close our eyes ( _Fermer nos yeux )_  
><em>

_We'll be by your side ( _Nous serons à tes côtés )_  
><em>

Mukuro se dirigea triomphalement vers le supermarché. Il savait très précisément ce qu'il voulait. Il avait vu l'alouette arrêter de chanter, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout. Alors il avait mis un plan en route. Ce soir, il viendrait chercher l'adolescent qu'il convoitait, et ce soir, tout se passerait bien.

Les choses étaient difficiles, et Hibari ne l'avait jamais laissé approché, malgré qu'ils aient parfois dérapé.

Ils étaient jeunes.

Ils avaient de l'énergie et de la fougue à mettre quelque part, surement.

_In your heavenly rapture we die on and on ( _Dans ton extase céleste, nous mourons encore et encore )_  
><em>

_And you keep waiting at our door ( _Et tu continues d'attendre à notre porte )_  
><em>

_Yes we open the door ( _Oui, nous ouvrons la porte )_  
><em>

_Let us die a bit more (_ Laisse nous mourir un peu plus )_  
><em>

_We're in love with you and we die on and on ( _Nous t'aimons et nous mourons encore et encore )_  
><em>

Hibari ferma les yeux, gardant en mémoire le coucher de soleil éblouissant.

Il était presque temps.

Une de ses mains caressa le corps encore tiède d'Hibird.

Dans la salle de classe, au tableau il y avait encore le dernier cours de la journée. Les tables étaient toutes alignées, presque à la perfection, et les casiers étaient plus ou moins bien rangés. L'estrade en bois semblait servir de podium aux particules de poussières transformées en or par la lumière solaire déclinante.

Il faisait calme, et chaud.

Il faisait bon. L'air avait ce quelque chose de rassurant, et de vaguement mélancolique.

_Won't you ( _Ne vas-tu pas )_  
><em>

_Close our eyes ( _Fermer nos yeux )_  
><em>

_We'll be by your side ( _Nous serons à tes côtés )__

Mukuro se tendit en entendant la voix de Tsuna dans la rue, en sortant du supermarché.

-"Un revolver ? Mais pourquoi Hibari aurait-il un revolver, Gokudera ? Il se bat avec des tonfas."

...

Une coulée de sueur glissa dans le dos de l'illusionniste qui s'étrangla en tentant de reprendre sa respiration, inconscient de la surprise de Tsuna de le voir là, et des menaces de Gokudera. Brusquement ses jambes acceptèrent à nouveau de lui obéir, et il commença à courir.

Dans les écouteurs bleus customisés avec des ailes blanches, de simples écouteurs qui métamorphosait Hibari en adolescent normal, et tellement plus humain que ce qu'il semblait être au quotidien. Les épaules courbées, les yeux fermés, il savoura la musique, la musique qui se faisait lointaine, alors que la voix du chanteur résonnait, plus forte, plus intime.

_Your love is the only thing I live for in this world ( _Ton amour est la seule chose pour laquelle je vis dans ce monde )_  
><em>

_Oh how I wait for the day your heart burns (_ Oh, comme j'attends le jour où ton cœur brûlera )_  
><em>

-"Pourquoi tu te bats ainsi ? Pourquoi tu ne laisses jamais … je ne sais pas moi, pourquoi ne pas prendre les choses de façon plus détendues ?

- Parce que je ne sais pas faire autrement. Et quand je frappe un adversaire, je me sens vivant.

- ... Tu sais qu'un jour, malgré tout, tu ne trouveras plus d'adversaire qui te procurera autre chose que de la lassitude ? Même moi, je finirais par te lasser.

- Et alors ?

- Que feras tu, puisque tu ne te sentiras plus vivant, petite alouette ?"

Un sourire malsain et un peu fou.

Une main dont l'index se place contre la tempe, alors que les autres doigts se replient à l'exception du pouce.

-"Bang !"

Mukuro éclata de rire, et se jeta à nouveau sur le corps de son amant.

_In these heavenly flames I've already scorched in (_ Dans ces flammes célestes, j'ai déjà été consumé )_  
><em>

_I just want you to know I'll always be waiting ( _Je veux juste que tu saches que j'attendrai toujours )__

La chanson est presque berceuse, et s'il n'avait pas ses écouteurs, peut-être qu'Hibari entendrait les pas précipités, les bottes qui claquent dans les escaliers, les longues jambes qui avalent les mètres du mieux qu'elles peuvent. Puis la musique revient forte, et Hibari soupire à l'idée qu'il devrait peut-être se lever, et il décide qu'il rouvrira les yeux. Comme ça.

__Your love is the only thing I live for in this world ( _Ton amour est la seule chose pour laquelle je vis dans ce monde )___

__Oh how I wait for the day your heart burns (_ Oh, comme j'attends le jour où ton cœur brûlera )___

____In these heavenly flames I've already scorched in (_ Dans ces flammes célestes, j'ai déjà été consumé )__  
><em>__

_I just want you to ... ( Je veux juste que tu ... )  
><em>

Mukuro a beau se précipiter, en sueur et haletant, le sac de sucreries se balançant à sa main, bien qu'il l'ait oublié, il sait.

Il sait qu'il arrivera trop tard.

_...know I'll always be waiting ( … _saches que j'attendrai toujours )__

La musique s'est tue, et la voix du chanteur ne laisse plus échapper que les derniers mots.

Hibari s'est levé, et dans les derniers rayons du soleil, il ouvre les yeux. Sa main a saisi l'arme à feu qui trônait sur son bureau, tenant compagnie au cadavre d'Hibird.

Le silence s'est fait dans ses écouteurs. Un bruit, comme un poids qui taperait dans la porte de toutes ses forces, le fait se retourner.

Il aperçoit Mukuro, qui tient un sac de plastique blanc à la main, et en quelques secondes, c'est fou tout ce qu'Hibari note, le catogan de cheveux qui a laissé échapper de nombreuses mèches, les joues rougies par la course, les jambes à demies pliées, le haut blanc qui devient transparent à cause de la sueur.

Sa main est déjà au niveau de sa tête, et sans hésitation, il appuie sur la gâchette.

Mukuro entendit le coup partir, les courts cheveux noirs d'Hibari volèrent sous l'impact, et son corps s'écroula en un soupir étouffé, tombant au sol peu gracieusement, dans un bruit sourd.

Après ça, Mukuro pleura. Mais ça n'était pas important.

On l'accusa.

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

On le disculpa.

Ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Après ça, Mukuro se sentit surtout comme s'il avait perdu un livre avant d'en avoir lu la fin.

Après ça, il ne resta qu'une chose, pour Mukuro.

Il ne resta plus que cette question, qui était apparu pendant le coup de feu, et qui revint la nuit-même, et le jour d'après, et encore et encore, et le jour de l'enterrement, et chaque jour, chaque putain de nuit de l'existence de Mukuro, la même question revient, et cette question voulait tout dire et Mukuro ne savait pas, si Hibari voulait vraiment mourir, Mukuro ne savait pas si ce n'était pas juste le monde qui avait coupé les ailes de l'alouette.

Parce qu'il y avait cette question.

Et même quand Byakuran l'acheva, après des heures d'un combat grotesque, même ...

Byakuran recueillit cette question des lèvres d'un Mukuro agonisant et délirant.

Une question qui avait hanté l'illusionniste durant des années.

"Dis-moi Hibari ... Pourquoi tu pleurais ?"

_Fin_

* * *

><p>La chanson s'appelle <em>Our diabolikal rapture<em>, de HIM. J'ai fait la traduction presque toute seule, donc désolée si ça ne colle pas parfaitement … j'ai fait de mon mieux ^^

J'avais cette image obsédante en tête, d'Hibari qui souriait en pointant son index contre sa tempe, et en disant 'Bang !', aux trois quarts allongés, avec Mukuro qui le regardait surpris pour quelques secondes, et éclate de rire juste après.

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
